Malfoy and Hermione
by yellow sparks
Summary: Romeo and Juliet with a twist. Shakespeare Harry Potter style! Some acts are missing on purpose, but you'll get the gist. Enjoy and please review!
1. Characters

Characters  
  
Romeo……….Draco Malfoy  
  
Juliet………. Hermione Granger  
  
Montague……….Lucius Malfoy  
  
Capulet……….Hermione's Dad  
  
Lady Montague………. Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Lady Capulet………. Hermione's Mom  
  
Nurse……….Madame Pomfrey  
  
Samposon………. Dennis Creevey  
  
Gregory………. Lee Jordan  
  
Peter………. Winky the House Elf  
  
Abraham………. Millicent Bulstrode  
  
Balthasar………. Dobby the House Elf  
  
Friar John………. Colin Creevey  
  
Friar Lawrence………. Neville Longbottom  
  
Tybalt………. Harry Potter  
  
Benvolio………. Goyle   
  
Mercutio………. Crabbe  
  
Prince Escalus………. Albus Dumbledore  
  
First Off……… Percy Weasley (prefect)  
  
Servingman………. Nearly Headless Nick  
  
Apothecary………. Rubeus Hagrid  
  
Page………. Millicent Bulstrode  
  
Paris' Page………. Seamus Finnigan 


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Two families both alike in life,  
Where ancient grudge brings about strife,  
In Hogwarts England where our play is set,  
Where civil wizards make life a bet,  
  
From the views of these two foes,  
Brings about piteous overthrows,  
A pair of lovers hang up their wands,  
When they die, realization dawns,  
  
The fearful journey of this improbable love,  
Sends their sould to unite above,  
The continuance of their parent's loathe,  
Brings the two hour traffice of the present show,  
  
For those who are patient to have the story told,  
We shall come to miss those who lie cold. 


	3. Act I Scene I

Act I Scene I  
  
Scene: Hogwarts a public place   
  
Dennis: Look Lee, the owl post is coming! I wonder what I got!  
  
Lee: Probably some pellets and maybe the occasional howler…if you're lucky.  
  
Dennis: Really? Wow! I hope I get one of those!  
  
Lee: No, you don't. If by 'those' you mean a howler.  
  
Dennis: …Right. Anyway, so what are the rules here?  
  
  
  
Lee: Well, let's see here: Go the Forbidden Forest as much as possible, it's great fun. And if you really want to have a good time, go to the 3rd and 4th corridor at night; they throw the best parties.  
  
Dennis: Wow! Thanks for the tips, J!  
  
Lee: Lee..It's Lee.  
  
Dennis: So, J, anything else I should know about?  
  
Lee: Yes, Dennis, there is. You see, this school is made up of four houses: Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and…Slytherin, where he who must not be named attended.  
  
Dennis: Oh, you mean Voldermort?  
  
Lee: (shudders) Yes, but please don't say his name. Anyway, as you may already tell, those in Slytherin aren't exactly the people you want to have tea with.  
  
Dennis: What about a nice game of exploding snap?  
  
Lee: Let's put it this way, they'd even give Harry Potter a run for his money.  
  
Dennis: Ooh! Harry Potter? My brother's told me so much about him. He's brave, funny, a great seeker, and does he really have that-  
  
Lee: Yes, Dennis he does. Now can we get back to what I was saying?! Anyway, those Slytherins mean business, they're bad blood. Or pureblood if you will. Most will leave you alone unless they find something wrong with you. So in that case, disregard my last comment.  
  
Dennis: Do they flick their wands?  
  
Lee: They flick their wands.  
  
Dennis: Do they flick their wands at us?  
  
Lee: They do flick their wands at us.  
  
Dennis: Do you flick your wand at me?  
  
Lee: I will if you don't stop mimicking Shakespeare!   
  
Enter Goyle  
  
Speaking of flicking our wands, here comes our favorite weight watching wizard now!  
  
Dennis: Really? Can I have your autograph?  
  
Lee: No!! He's a Slytherin!  
  
Dennis: Oh…(pauses). Do you flick your wand?  
  
(Lee Jordan shakes his head in disgust)  
  
Goyle: (with a mouthful of food) Oh, you'f taugh the hittle first year ho hate us? (swallows) Draw! (pulls out wand)  
  
Enter Harry  
  
Dennis: Harry!  
  
Harry: Dennis, what are you doing here? Lee? Goyle! Now I see what's going on. Draw your wand! (Goyle and Harry draw their wands)  
  
Dennis: I knew it! You do flick your wands!  
  
Enter Granger's, Malfoy's, and class prefect  
  
Percy (prefect): What's this? All of you, back to your common rooms now! 


	4. Act I Scene IV

Act I Scene IV  
  
Scene: Hogwarts Passageway  
  
Enter Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle  
  
Draco: What could be better than a bunch of Slytherins to crash a ball? And if we get caught, we'll just say we came down to ask McGonagall about our next transformation exam. After all, turning an animal into treacle pudding isn't as easy as Granger. (pauses in memory) I think tonight you'll have to let me have my fun elsewhere, boys. Not to worry about me, I'll push around those good for nothing maids.  
  
Goyle: Draco, you have to go! What about torturing Potter?  
  
Draco: Fine, you convinced me!  
  
Exit  
  
Enter Hermione's Dad with Hermione, meeting the guests.  
  
Herm. Dad: Welcome wizards and witches! For those who have seen Madame Pomfrey, you were all fortunate enough to receive wart removal from that horrendous herbology…ah..accident. For all of you wart free party-goers, enjoy the night.  
  
(To Mrs. Granger) When was the last time we danced, pumpkin?  
  
Herm. Mom: I believe it was at England's dentist convention last fall.  
  
Herm. Dad: Has it been that long?  
  
Herm. Mom: I believe so, dear.  
  
Draco: (To Nearly Headless Nick {NHN}) Are you Nearly Headles…um…Norton..No, um..Nacy..N-  
  
NHN: It's Nick.  
  
Draco: Right, whatever. Anyway, do you know who that is standing next to the Peeves? She's beautful.  
  
NHN: Oh, why that's Hermione Granger! All those brains she has. It's a shame I lost mine in my er..accident (pulls 99% of his head off).  
  
Draco: Granger?!?! It can't be! That filthy mudblood puts a bad name to the wizarding world. Now her, she's.. she's exquisite. Whose delicate hair shines like the snitch and curls of the most beautiful Veela. Whose light eyes burn like the sun as I burn for her. I must know her name!  
  
Harry: (To Hermione's Dad) Sir, I think we have a Slytherin on our hands. It's Malfoy, should I challenge him to a deul?  
  
Herm. Dad: Malfoy, is it? He looks alright, let him enjoy the party.  
  
Harry: But sir! He's come to crash the party!  
  
Herm. Dad: I am in charge, and you'll do as I say! Now leave him be!  
  
Exit  
  
Draco: Hermione, is that you?  
  
Herm: Malfoy? What are you doing here?  
  
Draco: Listen, as much as you think that I hate you, I really don't. It's that Potter I don't like. It wasn't until now that I realized my love for you.  
  
Herm: Have you lost your mind? You're speaking like a nutter!  
  
Malfoy kisses Hermione  
  
Un…a….um…er….Wow. Are you alright? I thought you hated me!  
  
Draco: I never hated you, I hide my feelings well. It wasn't until tonight that I saw your true beauty. Your eyes hold every fleck of gold in Gringotts, your kiss tastes of the most delectable every flavor bean ever to grace my lips. Can't you see that we're meant to be?  
  
Herm: Why Malfy, I mean Draco, I had no idea!  
  
Madame Pomfrey (MP): Madame! Your mother would like to see you!  
  
Exit Hermione, Enter Goyle  
  
Draco: Goyle, promise you won't laugh, but I have something to tell you.  
  
Goyle: What is it, Draco? A man does have to eat, ya know.  
  
Draco: You just ate!! Anyway, you know Granger? Well, I think I'm in love.  
  
Goyle: With her? The mudblood? You've lost your bloody mind! Give it up, there are too many things working against you! 


	5. Act II Scene II

Act II Scene II  
  
Scene: Near the Gryffindor common room  
  
Hermione proving the theory of levitation of foreign objects  
  
Draco: Is it my love I see in the shadows of the cloak of night? My angel, your voice brings phoenix flesh to my skin making me wonder what has happened to me. You fill the void in my heart like a full goblet of pumpkin juice. I haven't loved until now! Now I know that the fates have a purpose for me; to find love in the unlikely subject of my family's hatred. Please come out, Hermione!  
  
Herm: Draco? How nice to see you! Until now, my blood has kept us apart. I would rather hear the scream of 100 mandrakes unprotected than to live without you!  
  
Draco: Forget about our blood! Just because you're born of muggle parents and I am a pureblood wizard doesn't mean we can't pursue our love. I would enter the Gryffindor common room to get you, although I am deeply hated by your kin…  
  
Herm: But you can't! You'll be caught for sure!  
  
Draco: I have Salazar Slytherin on my side and and invisibility cloak. Nothing can keep us apart. I swear by the Chamber of Secrets and its closure that we shall make it through.  
  
Herm: The Chamber of Secrets? You know as well as I that it was opened two short years afo and could easily be opened again!   
  
Draco: Fear not, my love will protect us.  
  
Herm: Goodnight, Malfoy. Till the quidditch game.  
  
MP: Hermione!  
  
Draco: Yes, at nine tomorrow, meet me in the Quidditch Field.  
  
Herm: Alright, goodnight.  
  
Exit 


	6. Act II Scene IV

Act II Scene IV  
  
The Gryffindor House  
  
Malfoy, Madame Pomfrey, Winky, Crabbe  
  
MP: Winky!  
  
Winky: Coming sirs, er..madame  
  
MP: Please get me my invisible cream  
  
Goyle: She needs it! Her face is a bloody mess. Would do us all a favor to hide it, don't you think?  
  
MP: Ahem! Good day, you two. And blondie, who are you?  
  
Draco: I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, the house of Slytherin.  
  
MP: The love of my dear Hermione, the hatred of her parents?  
  
Draco: Yes. Do you hold true to the stereotypical nurse? I mean, do you cure them and slip them a sleeping potion? Nurses are supposed to heal, ya know.  
  
MP: Huff! I do nothing of the sort!  
  
Winky: Yes, sirs. Madame does nothing of that! I should knows, being her house elf!  
  
MP: Hermione love you with all her heart despite her parent's view. I cannot come between true love, so after the quidditch game, go to Neville's cell. She'll be there to make you her husband. Now, go! I have a face to vanish!  
  
Winky: Madame, I can't find your invisible-  
  
Draco: Thanks, Madame. I'll give you all the money in Gringotts for your troubles.  
  
Exit 


	7. Act II Scene V

Act II Scene V  
  
Gryffindor House  
  
Enter Hermione  
  
Herm: It's well past nine! Where could Madame Pomfrey be? Probably looking for her vanishing cream again. I swear, you'd think she'd learn that vanishing cream, well, vanishes.  
  
Enter Nurse  
  
Finally! What happened? You look troubled. Tell me the news, I can take it.  
  
MP: I am tired, searching for vanishing cream isn't the easiest task, you know. Anyway, it's obvious that finding men is not your forte.   
  
Herm: Okay, so what did he say?  
  
MP: My face aches!!  
  
Herm: It's killing me too, but for heaven's sake, what did he say?  
  
MP: Well, he wants to see your mother.  
  
Herm: This can't happen! They might give him a free filling or cavity, but they certainly won't like him!  
  
MP: Go to Neville's cell. He is there to make you his wife. You must go at night to conceal your identity, now go!  
  
Herm: Thankyou Madame Pomfrey. And goodbye.  
  
Exit 


	8. Act III Scene V

Act III Scene V  
  
Near the Gryffindor common room  
  
Enter Malfoy. Hermione is in her sleeping quarters  
  
Herm: Malfoy, do not leave! It is only Filch with his cat monitoring the halls at night!  
  
Draco: It was McGonagall on her way to her room to prepare for today's exam! Morning is coming!  
  
Herm: It isn't sunlight yet, only the reflection of a unicorn on the darkness of the lake.  
  
Draco: I will stay if you're sure. Sunlight is my enemy and will make for certain death, much like the 3rd and 4th corridors.  
  
Enter Madame Pomfrey  
  
MP: Hermione!  
  
Herm: Yes?  
  
MP: Your mother is coming and daylight is approaching. Be cautious. Malfoy must leave at once.  
  
Herm: One last kiss and I'll let you go. But you must promise to send an owl everyday.   
  
Draco: I will promise to send my love daily.  
  
Herm: Will we see eachother again? Professor Trelawney has predicted ill-divinings!  
  
Draco: We should, and don't listen to that witch.  
  
Malfoy exits  
  
Herm. Mom: Hermione, are you up? Ah, there you are. Why are you crying? For Harry, I presume? Stop your blubbering. We all miss him, be we don't go about making ourselves look foolish, now do we?  
  
Herm: I can't hide my feelings! If only I could behold that Malfoy-dead for wreaking so much pain on my family.  
  
Herm. Mom: We will have our revenge. No ruddy pureblood slays my nephew without a fight. I shall send for a dementor to the Slytherin house to murder the bloody heather.  
  
Herm: Malfoy will soon sleep peacefully; to hear his name breaks my heart.  
  
Herm. Mom: Not to worry, your day of joy will come soon.  
  
Herm: And when will that be?  
  
Herm. Mom: On Thursay morning you will be wed to Ron Weasley.   
  
Herm: I will not marry Ron! Malfoy would make me a happier bride who you know I hate, rather than…Ron.  
  
Herm. Mom: I'd like to see you tell your father that!  
  
Enter Hermione's Dad and Madame Pomfrey  
  
Herm. Dad: You're still crying Hermione? You can't be crying like that when you're to be a wife.  
  
Herm. Mom: Indeed. Yet she will have none of the sort.  
  
Herm. Dad: Aren't you thankful for what we do for you?  
  
Herm: I love what you hate! How can I be proud?  
  
Herm. Dad: You will marry Ron or else. I'll force you if I have to. Leave! Leave now! I can't possibly be related to one who loves who we hate.  
  
Herm. Mom: Are you mad?!  
  
Herm. Dad: I always knew that that trip to Paris would end up getting us in the end. What happened? We had one too many children, that's what!  
  
MP: Heaven bless her! You're to blame! Never speak that way about my dear Hermione.  
  
Herm. Dad: I don't have to take this you gossiping whore! I don't want to listen to this rubbbish.  
  
Herm. Mom: You're angry, calm down.  
  
Herm. Dad: After all we've done for her! Giving her a husband that she refuses! And to disobey her parents is a disgrace! If you starve, don't expect any shillings from me!  
  
Herm: Is there no sympathy for my grieving? Oh, mum, don't let him cast me away! Just delay the marriage. If you don't, I may as well be like a seeker without a broom!  
  
Herm. Mom: Don't tell me this, I can't do a thing. Do it your own way.  
  
Exit  
  
Herm: Madame, what should I do? I love Malfoy, yet my parents hatred keeps us apart.  
  
MP: Well, I hate to say it, but Ron seems to be the most sensible chouce. He's not all that bad; quite nice, really.  
  
Herm: Then why don't you marry him?  
  
MP: Besides, Malfoy is banished and isn't exactly a Viktor Krum in your parent's eyes.   
  
Herm: Thankyou, Madame. Your help is much appreciated. Nopw go and tell my mother that I've gone to Neville's cell to confess, having disappointed my father and all.  
  
Exit Nurse  
  
On to Neville's to seek his remedy. If all else fails, I have the power to die. 


	9. Act IV Scene I

Act IV Scene I  
  
Neville's cell  
  
(Ron leaves)  
  
Herm: Neville, shut the door and grieve with me.  
  
Neville: I am aware, Hermione. You must marry Ronald Weasley.   
  
Herm: Don't remind me unless you can help. If you can't I will die where I will be reunited with my love.  
  
Neville: In fact, I might be able to help you. You speak of death as if you will kill yourself. You don't have to go quite that far, but you must pretend to be dead to escape it. If yo wish, I'll give you the potion.  
  
Herm: I'd rather die than marry Ron! I'd rather be presented with Fluffy again than to accept an unwanted marriage. I accept your offer.  
  
Neville: Here's the plan: Go back to Hogwarts in a happy manner and agree to marry Ron. Tomorrow night, without Madame Pomfrey, lie alone in the chamber. Take this simple sleeping draught and drink it. You will fall asleep, become cold, and lack a pulse. No warmth or breath will suggest life, therefore faking your death. So when Thursday comes, you will appear to be dead and will be take to the place of your dead kinsmen. During this procedure, you will awake and Malfoy will come by my letter and will be free from his banishment.  
  
Herm: I will disregard fear. Give me the potion!  
  
Neville: Alright, I'll send another student with letters to alert your love.  
  
Herm: Thankyou very much, Neville. Goodbye!  
  
Exit 


	10. Act IV Scene V

Act IV Scene V  
  
Hermione's Burial  
  
MP: Madame! Madame! Hermione is sleeping! At a time like this, no less! She'll have time enough for that tonight! Hermione? Hermione! Oh my! She's dead!  
  
Enter Hermione's Mom  
  
Herm. Mom: What's this?  
  
MP: It's Hermione, she's dead!  
  
Herm. Mom: Honey, help!  
  
Enter Hermione's Dad  
  
MP: Sir, Hermione is dead!  
  
Herm. Dad: Never! Let me see! She's cold and stiff. No breath to be found. She's certainly dead. I am at a loss for words.  
  
Enter Neville with Ron  
  
Neville: Is Hermione ready for her wedding?  
  
Herm. Mom: She is ready, yet may never move. Hermione is dead. Curse this day!  
  
Neville: Don't go blaming it all on the fates. You, too has a part in this. It is better for her now, you couldn't keep her from death. You wanted her to move forward in life, and now that she has died you weep?  
  
Herm. Dad: Come. We'll have a funeral of melancholy bells, a sad feast, and a buried corpse. All things opposite.  
  
Exit 


	11. Act V Scene I

Act V Scene I  
  
Slytherin Common Room  
  
Draco: What an odd dream I had! That my love awoke and found me dead. Her kiss revived my cold body and I became Quidditch Captain. Odd things love will do to you.  
  
Enter Dobby  
  
News, Dobby? Letters from Neville? How is Hermione?  
  
Dobby: Hermione is….is…No! Dobby can't do it, sir!  
  
Draco: What? Out with it!  
  
Dobby: Alright, sir…Hermione is dead.  
  
Draco: Curse my dream! I will go to her tonight.  
  
Dobby: Bad Dobby! Bad (Hits self with wine bottle and slams head in drawer)!  
  
Bad, bad Dobby! Sirs, be patient. You are sad!  
  
Draco: Leave me alone. Go now.  
  
Dobby exits  
  
I will lie with Hermione tonight, somehow…Wait, I do remember an apothecary who lives near the Forbidden Forest. Who sought food for comfort to fill the many voids in his heart. Hagrid?  
  
Enter Hagrid  
  
Come. It is obvious you are poor. Take five shillings from em for a poison that results in sudden death.  
  
Hagrid: I have the poison, but keep it quiet. Won it at a poker game with a couple 'a shady characters. (pauses) Ayuw, I shouldn't have said that…  
  
Draco: Fine. I will say nothing, just give me the poison. For tonight I will use it by Hermione's grave. 


	12. Act V Scene II

Act V Scene II  
  
Enter Colin Creevey and Neville  
  
Neville: Where is the letter from Malfoy?  
  
Colin: The basilisk stunned me and I was on quarantine. All doors were sealed. I had no chance to send the letter to Malfoy, sit.  
  
Neville: That letter was of most importance! People's lives are hanging in the balance! Bring my wand to my cell straight away.   
  
Exit. 


	13. Act V Scene III

Act V Scene III  
  
Ron: Millicent give me my wand so I can light up the path. But I can't light the way; I'll be seen! (Millicent sends a red ray of light into the sky) Something bad is approaching. Give me the flowers and go.  
  
Millicent: I'm afraid to be by myself! But I must venture onward! Retires  
  
Ron: Flowers to dust, cheers to cries, life to death. I have to leave! An enemy comes while I am at a loss for a wand! Retires  
  
Enter Malfoy and Dobby with a torach   
  
Draco: Hand me the crowbar, and take this letter to my father. Leave me be during my journey towards the deathbed of my loving Hermione. I must remove the ring from her finger to ensure out togetherness in another place. Please leave. If curiosity strikes you, don't strike back. I intend to kill the unforgiving graveyard which took my true love.  
  
Dobby: Yes sirs, Dobby will be gone to leave you by yourselves.  
  
Draco: Thankyou Dobby, for everything. Live and be merry which I can no longer do.   
  
Dobby: (Aside) Draco scares me, he does; yet his flick is worse than his spell. Retires  
  
Draco: I must see Hermione for one last time (opens tomb).  
  
Ron: Malfoy? You ruddy Slytherin who killed my Hermione's cousin! I knew I would get my chance to get back at you. If only there were a fate worse death! Draw if you think you can handle me, Malfoy.  
  
Draco: My pleasure, Weasley (They fight).  
  
Millicent: A fight! I must alert the prefects! Exit  
  
Draco: Acada Kadavra!  
  
Ron: I've been hit! Is there nay love in your heart to return me to Hermione? Dies  
  
Draco: I suppose, seeing as I'm forced to befriend you now (Lays Ron in monument).  
  
Hermione! Intelligence is gone from beneath your cornsilk hair! Your once roselike lips have turned the color of the wandering ghosts of Hogwarts. I am frightened that I will never leave your side again. Quidditch is nothing but a memory. I will stay by your side to venture towards my eternal rest. I must partake in an eternal kiss to bind out true fates. To Hermione! (Drinks the potion) Hagrid! Tour potion is quick! And to kiss my love is a dementor's kill! Dies  
  
Enter Neville with wand and shovel at opposite end of graveyard  
  
Neville: Dobby, whose wand shines through the path?  
  
Dobby: My- my- Ro-…Dobby can't do it!  
  
Neville: Dobby?  
  
Dobby: It's Romeo, sir (Repeatedly hits himself with shovel).  
  
Neville: Come with me to the vault.  
  
Dobby: Dobby can't sirs! It is against my master's wishes!  
  
Neville: As you wish (Advances). Malfoy! Whose blood is strewn all over the-Ron? Whose wands be their untimely death! Hermione?  
  
Hermione wakes  
  
Herm: Neville, where is my father? And Malfoy? Where is my love?   
  
Neville: While you lay in your peaceful sleep two deaths occurred. Ron and Draco lay before you. Not to worry, I will ensure a proper burial. Exit  
  
Herm: Fine, yet I will not leave my dear Draco. What's this? A goblet lay in my love's hand. Obviously causing his departure with none left to help me along. I will kiss his lips in hopes of poison that remains on them (kisses him).  
  
1st Watch: Which way?  
  
Herm: A noise! I must be quick. Avada Kadavra! (Falls on Draco) Dies  
  
Enter Watch with Seamus Finnigan  
  
Seamus: This is where the light was coming from.  
  
1st Watch: It is bloody, go search and arrest whoever you find. Here lies Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Tell Dumbledore and alert the others.  
  
Enter more watches with Dobby  
  
2nd Watch: We found Malfoy in the graveyard.  
  
1st: Keep him safe until Dumbledore comes.  
  
Enter Neville  
  
3rd Watch: Here is Neville who weeped with shovel in hand. Sounds suspicious if you ask me.  
  
Enter Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore: What has happened to disturb my sleep?  
  
Enter Hermione's Dad, Mom, and others  
  
Herm. Dad: What happened?  
  
Herm. Mom: Cries of Hermione, Malfoy and Ronald are heard of their death while Malfoy died by potion.  
  
Dumbledore: How did this happen?  
  
1st Watch: Neville her, with instruments cleary fit to opend the tombs.  
  
Herm. Dad: My wife! Hermione is dead!  
  
Herm. Mom: The sign of death brings upon the realization of my faults! What have I done?  
  
Enter Lucius Malfoy and others  
  
Dumbledore: Come with your wife, Lucius and see what has become of your son.  
  
Lucius: My wife is dead. The news of banishment of our dear Malfoy was too much for her. What's this? Who dares to bring me to a grave!  
  
Dumbledore: Calm your anger, Lucius until we can figure this out. We will bring forth those of suspicion. Neville, say what you know.  
  
Neville: Malfoy was husband of Hermione. Her dearth brought upon by his, and the same for Malfoy. I married them on the same day Tybalt's death banished Malfoy. Hermione longed Malfoy, not Harry, and in return, you set for her to marry Ronald. She came to me in hopes of ridding of this marriage or she threatened to kill herself. I gave to her a simple sleeping draught to give the appearance of death to escape her marriage. I wrote to Malfoy of my doings, yet the letter didn't reach him in time. Alone, when Hermione awoke, I intended to take her to my cell until she could be reunited with Malfoy once again. When she did wake, Malfoy and Ron both lay dead. I tried to calm her down when I heard a noise. She refused to come with me, and thus killed herself. I know that the nurse helped in this plan. I am aware that much of this lay upon my shoulders, and I am prepared to face the consequences.   
  
Dumbledore: We still have Dobby to interrogate.  
  
Dobby: I, sirs, told my master of Hermione's death and then he gave me the letter to give to his father threathening-death. (Punches self followed by self reprimand).   
  
Dumbledore: Give me the letter, please. And why was Ron here?  
  
Seamus: To place flowers on his lady's grave.  
  
Dumbledore: It seems that this letter holds true to Neville's words. Where are the enemies? Granger and Malfoy! This is what happens when you with-hold a long-standing grudge! And I for supporting these wrong-doings! All of you are punished.  
  
Herm. Dad: Mr. Malfoy, take my daughter's joincture. I can ask for nothing else.  
  
Lucius: I can give you more. I will raise a Quidditch Field in devotion to her so that her name and faithfulness will be renowned.  
  
Herm. Dad: The sacrifices we make for our rivalry!  
  
Dumbledore: This morning brings sadness and gloom to all of England, the sun refusing to shine. Some disregarded, some punished: For never was a story of lesser joy, than of this of Hermione and her Malfoy. 


End file.
